Vincent survives
by dragon sparks
Summary: What would happen if Vincent and Rosa switched minds and Dante had to find a way back to his old self.While Rosa had to find a way to heal Vincent from decaying.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Vincent was lying down on a bed in Shinra manor resting his body from yesterday's fight he had with a monster due to Hojo wanting to see if his experiment succeed. He was in a big open room that had stone flooring and walls with three locks on three doors. Vincent believes that those doors have three different monsters waiting to be released on him and he was right when Hojo released one monster which was a guard hound.

When the guard hound came to face Vincent Hojo commanded the guard hound to halt. The guard hound just stood there gaining information about the hunter.

"Before we get started with this test I have some info that you may want to know about these monsters I have in store for you. The one you see before you has lightning speeds. The next has a fire breath attack and the last one has rock hard skin which cant be damaged but it does however have a weak spot but I'm not going to tell you what it is though. Now you may proceed in the attack"

The monster charged at him with lightning speed easily warded off the monster from by shooting at it but the monster dodged the bullet and scratched his leg leaving two deep scratches on his arm and leg. The monster was about to make another move but before it could Vincent shot at it with a blizzard materia and killed it.

"Well done Vincent. Hojo said while clapping. Now lets see if you can kill this one without getting a wound."

Another door unlocked and opened revealing a gargle. This one flies like the wind and shoots fire from its mouth trying to burn Vincent. However Vincent dodges this except for his wounds and with great accuracy he shoots the gargle's head and kills it.  
>"Interesting I thought you wouldn't be able to dodge that fire breath attack but I guess I was wrong. Time for the last one."<p>

The last door opened and it revealed to be diamond weapon but it was an armored golem.

"As you can see Vincent this monster appears to be a weapon its because it is. Now lets test your limit shall we."

The golem used a uni beam to start off with. Vincent dodges again but only by just a bit. His right arm however got hit by the attack. He then uses a torrent but missed most of the time. Vincent got hit five times by the attack. Seeing that he is to fast for him something inside of him just snapped. Crimson eyes got brighter and reader then with a bright flash that consumed his body transformed him into Chaos.

"I see that you have finally snapped and transformed into Chaos. Well done Vincent, well done. So my experiment has worked on you after all. Lets see what you can do"

the golem struck again with a fire blast. Chaos dodges and strikes with great speed but dosnt scratch the golems armor. Finding this he then summons the death penalty gun and charges it up to attack with great force and power hopping that that will break his armor. The death penalty finally shoots a uni beam and kills the golem. After that last attack Chaos collapses and falls backwards when he hits the hard stone floor his form turns back to his human self.

"Tuckered out are we. Then I will leave you to rest but tomorrow will be more testing though"

Hojo carries him back to his quarters so he could rest for the following testings he had planed for him.

**Author's note: Thank you for reading the first chapter. Hope you liked it and could follow it. If you have any ideas on how to make this more interesting or better you can tell me**.I'm open for new ideas**. Reviews are welcomed. See you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

"Wake up Valentine. Its time for your daily testing again." Hojo ordered

Vincent didn't wake up. He was in a deep sleep to recover his wounds from yesterday's event

"Wake up, Valentine!" we have work to do!

Still he didn't stir.

"Vincent your sadly dieing. I don't wish for you to die." A female voice said

Lucrecia ... Am I dreaming?

"You are in fact. There's someone I want you to meet. Its the goddess of the stream,Minerva ."

"Hello Vincent, I noticed that you are sadly slipping away into the death zone. For this reason I will be switching your mind with Dante. He will help you get through this time. There is someone else that will gain the power of Chaos. She will be watching over your body and my weapons. When your fully healed you will be back in your own body." Minerva said.

"What? I don't really understand. I'm fine. I thought I was just sleeping." Vincent said.

"You are but your not. I'm sorry for switching your minds with someone else. Who do you prefer to gain your body?" Minerva said.

"That would be my long lost sister... Rosa Valentine." Vincent replied.

"I see you want your sister. Very well it is settled then."

Poof she was gone.

"You wont feel anything I hope..." Lucrecia said.

"I hope so to Lucrecia." Vincent replied

Minerva appeared before Rosa, and Rosaina.

"Hello Rosa, it's been awhile." Minerva said

"It has been a long time since I last spoke with you. What is it?" Rose asked.

"It's your brother Vincent. He's sadly dieing right now. The only way to heal his body is to switch your minds with each other." Minerva said.

"Why is he dieing and for how long" Rose asked.

"He's been dieing since that fateful day. Right after that dreadful day when he got shot and after the human experiment. After that day he has be decaying He's dieing because Chaos's reaction to Vincent and the fact that his body is sadly decaying. There bodies are unstable with each other. Your the only one that has the potential to balance there bodies and to stop him from decaying." Minerva said.

"I see. Let the telepotation begin." Rosa said.

Minerva grasped Rosa's hand and poof they were gone.

There minds switched with one another. No one could tell who is who now. There minds slowly awakening to find there new bodies and a new location.

"Valentine wake up!" Hojo ordered

Still he didn't stir.

"Why wont you wake? Hojo asked allowed

Just then Vincent opens his eyes to see Hojo standing there.

"Finally your awake. Come on you have a test waiting for you."

"Oh really I don't think that is necessary. Vincent said."

"What are you saying?" Hojo said.

"I'm saying no more. You don't need to do any more tests on me." Vincent said

"Ha, I think not. You will or else." Hojo said

"Or else what? Let me guess you will frighting me to do what you want me to do."

"Yes, I will terrorize you to death to get you to do what I want you to do." Hojo said threateningly.

"Not going to happen, Hojo. you can't force me."

"What's wrong with you? Your not yourself today. I'll come back for you latter to do that test." Hojo said

Then Hojo turned and left. Leaving Vincent to ponder on how to break out of here.

_How to get out of here. Lets see theirs a window and an air duct Hmm which one to choose._ He thought to himself.

Crash!

_That must be Hojo getting something to scare me with. Vincent thought to himself_

Just then out of nowhere. He felt pain deep within his heart. Vincent clutched his chest. It shocked Vincent's body to let Chaos gain control. A bright red light appeared and when it faded Chaos appeared.

Through his eyes Rosa saw a new way out. She focused her mind gaining control over chaos's spread out her wings braking the cage she was in and broke free. She flew out of the window and soared for the heavens where no one could get to her or reach her.

"Chaos it's been awhile since I last controlled you. Lets see here, where can we go without being detected? Iv got it. The forgotten city." Rose said to herself

She flew to the forgotten city and landed in front of the pond.

"Hello chaos, what brings you here? Let me take a guess. Your looking for a way to heal your body and to heal your host's body." Minerva said

"Yes, but how did you know that." Rose asked

"I am the goddess of the stream, Minerva , I know all. Rose your doing a fine job of controlling Chaos but you need the proto-materia for full control. Here I'll give it to you."

The materia appeared before her. Rose picked up the materia up and her body absorbed it.

"How do you feel?" Minerva asked

"A lot better." Rose said

"That's good. Come out to the middle of the pond I have a way to heal you."

Rose walked out to the middle of the pond. Water begging to bubble and foam. Out of nowhere without warning the water jumped up and formed a crystal around Rosa's body.

"This will keep you for now. This is a special healing crystal. In a few days or so both of your body's will be balanced."

Rose heard this but couldn't reply back... all she could do is listen. Pondering over what she says.

"I will make sure no one will come across this place while you sleep. I will notify Rosaina as soon as I am able to and poof her here to guard and protect this area and you of course." Minerva said

_How will you notify some one if your watching this area. Maybe I can speak with Rosaaina telepathically._ Rosa thought to her self.

Rose concentrated her mind and located Rosaina.

"Rosaina, can you hear me?" Rose asked

"Rose? Yes I can hear you. How are you talking with me? Wait let me guess. Your speaking with me using telepathically." Rosaina said

"Yes I am. I need you to speak with the goddess of the stream. I'm a crystal right now and the goddess of the stream cant leave me alone unprotected."

"I understand but how do I contact her?"

"I have no clue on how to do that? Wait a minute why not I speak with her telepathically." Rose said

"Um Rose, you cant because you cant locate her because she is in the lifestream. I will try and speak with her telepathically." Rosaina said.

"That's what I just said well kinda. OK, sounds like a plan. I'll tell you more once you get to my location." Rose said

Rosaina concentrated her mind and located the lifestream.

"Goddess of the stream, can you hear me?" Rosaina asked

"Yes I can hear you." Minerva said

"It's me Rosaina, you can teleport me to where Rosa is. She told me you needed to contact me but cant really since you were guarding Rosa as a defenseless crystal."

"True I cant really speak with you now. I'll teleport you now."

Poof. Rosaina vanished and reappeared next to where Rosa sleeps.

"Rose I will protect you with my life and guard you well. Nothing can get in my way to protect you."

"That's good Rosaina but she cant speak right now." Minerva said

"I know that but I still wanted her to hear that."

Rosaina took guard and watched over her like a true guardian angle. She wont rest until she is her true self again.

"Rosaina now i can fill you in on what is going on. Vincent is sadly decaying towards death. to heal him, i have switched minds with him. Minerva said to heal him i am the only one that can balance there body's. i think there is more information to this but Minerva hasn't told me yet." Rosa said

"so that is why you got telepoted here and why your a crystal." Rosaina asked.

"True that is why I am in this current state as you see be for you." Rose said.

****Author's note: Thank you for reading the twelfth chapter. Hope you liked it and could follow it. Reviews are welcome. If you have any ideas of how to make this story better or more interesting please let me know.** I'm open for new ideas.****See you next chapter.******


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Vincent had switched minds with Rosa and now he doesn't know where he is.  
>"Rosa are you all right? You collapsed." Peet asked<p>

Vincent opened his eyes to see Peet there standing next to him.

"I think I'm alright. Where are we?" Vincent said

"Your in Dragon world. Your not yourself I wander why. Oh well. What now, besides finding out why your not yourself?" Peet said observantly.

"Finding a way to my brother." Rose said.

"That would be easier said then done since we cant get to that world right now. Something has been blocking my communication with Minerva. Iv got it we have to speak with the goddess of the dragon lifestream then to figure out what is going on." Peet said.

Poof. The goddess of the dragon lifestream appeared before them.

The only way to get to them is through the lifestream itself. The only one who can get you there is Legendary. He is the only one that can. I'll contact him and tell him what is going on. Draginerva said

Poof she vanished.

"Legendary I have a mission for you." Draginerva said.

"What is it?" Legendary asked

"Can you teleport Rosa and Peet to the world of FF7?"

"Yes, I can teleport them."

Poof they both disappeared and reappeared in front of Rosa and Peet.

"I'll teleport you to the other lifestream now." Legendary said.

With a wave of his hand they vanished and appeared in the lifestream.

"Good now we have to find Minerva ."

"Hello Rosa and Peet. I know why your here. I see you that you, Vincent, is feeling better." Minerva said observantly.

"I do but why." Vincent asked

"It's because Chaos isn't with you. Your bodies were unbalanced and now I'm trying to heal that very imbalance."

"I see that would make since but wouldn't that mean Rosa is now dieing instead of me."

"yes in a way it does but Rosa is allot stronger than that. She will be fine."

"OK what should we do in the meantime."

"First, I have to teleport you both here and then we will decide on what to do next."

With a waver of her hand. Both Peet and Vincent appeared be for the pond in the Ancient City

****Author's note: Thank you for reading the twelfth chapter. Hope you liked it and could follow it. Reviews are welcome. If you have any ideas of how to make this story better or more interesting please let me know.** I'm open for new ideas.****See you next chapter.******


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I see every one is here now." Minerva said

"yes, now the question is what now." Vincent said.

"OK, here is the plan so far. Rossaina stays here and watches over Rosa. Now she needs some one else to help guard her but it cant be either of you. We need another being that is like Vincent." Minerva said.

"I think I know who else we need here." Rossaina replied.

"And who are you thinking of Rossaina." Minerva said.

"We need the Spada brothers, Dante and Vergil. We also need Nero and Trish." Rossaina said.

"I see but how will you get them here." Minerva asked

"the same way Vergil got Vincent that one time." Rossaina replied

"I see. Hope it works again and soon." Minerva said

Rossaina sat down and crossed her legs in the position of the pretzel. She closed her eyes and concentrated her mind on the world of DMC 4.

"Dante, Trish, Nero can you hear me."

They were all sleeping when she asked them. They started to dream of Rossaina's message.

"I need you help. It's Rosa, the legendary dragon goddess of chaos. She needs your help as well. Why I'm calling you is we need you to use your abilities to help aid her."

there dreams faded. Rossaina next focused her mind to the world of DMC 3.

"Vergil, can you hear me."

He was also sleeping when she called. He started to dream of her message.

"Me and Rosa, the legendary dragon goddess of chaos, needs your help. We need you to get Dante to where me and Rosa are located at. We also need you to warp to DMC 4 and get Nero and Trish."

Rossaina opened her eyes and stood up.

"They got the message. Hopefully it wont take long for them to see that it was a message." Rossaina said

"I hope you are right about that." Minerva said.

Virgil woke up after the dream faded away.

_That was a weird dream I just had. How interesting it is. It's been awhile since I had some fun. Rosa, she said needs my help. Why does this name sounds familiar._ Virgil thought to himself.

He sat in bed still pondering over the dream. Dante walks into the room.

"Whats wrong brother?" Dante asks

"I had a strange dream." Virgil replies

"so did I. It was about us using our abilities to help some girl named, Rosa."

"Dante why does that name sound familiar to me."

"Maybe its because she is a dragon devil. She has abilities like us."

"I think that is why her name sounds familiar to me. Well dante want some fun."

"You no it bro. I love to party."

"Yes course you do."

Virgil chuckled at the thought.

"Lets get the others like she asked." Virgil said.

"Right but how."

"That's simple my brother. I will use my gate warp key stone. I forget what the proper name is for it. When I first found it well made it." Virgil replies.

Hey reached for it on the night stand that was beside his bed and picked it up. He got out of bed walked over to Dante was standing.

"Put your right hand on one of my shoulders." Virgil commanded.

He did as he was told. He put his right hand on his left shoulder.

"Gate warp activated." the stone said

"Warp to Devil May Cry world 4." Virgil commanded

The stone glowed a bright blue hue. It surrounded there bodies. When the light faded from there bodies and back into the stone. They appeared in Dante's shop, the Devil May Cry.

"Dante, are you all right?" Trish asked

"I dont know. My head it hurts bad." Dante said while holding his head with his palm

He fell back wards and onto the bed.

"Dante?" Trish yelled

Dante, the one in the shop switched minds with the other Dante, the one who is on the bed.

Trish went down stares and saw that she is now looking at the younger Dante with his brother.

"Trish you all right." Dante asked

"I think so.. but you were up stares on the bed. Said you head was hurting bad and now your down here with your brother. That dream must had something to do with it." Tish replies

"your correct it did. Now where is Nero."

"I have no idea.. I haven't seen him."

"Looks like we are now on a man hunt." Dante said

man hunt they all thought. They started to laugh at the thought

just then Nero walks in to the shop after every one stopped laughing.

"Dante its good to see you again." Nero said while walking in

"hey its Nero." Trish said

"good everyone is here now." Dante said.

"Dante put your right hand on my left shoulder. Trish you put your left hand on my right shoulder and Nero you put you right hand on Trish and your left hand on Dante's right shoulder. Every one put there hand on a shoulder that has no hand on it." Virgil commanded

"gate warp activated."the stone said

"Warp to Dirge of Cerberus." Vergil commanded

The stone glowed a bright blue hue. It surrounded there bodies. When the light faded from there bodies and back into the stone. They appeared in the Ancient city at the pond.

"Good everyone is actually here now." Minerva said

****Author's note: Thank you for reading the twelfth chapter. Hope you liked it and could follow it. Reviews are welcome. If you have any ideas of how to make this story better or more interesting please let me know.** I'm open for new ideas.****See you next chapter.******


End file.
